interbellumfandomcom-20200215-history
Greece
Greece have the Power of Science (the Nile).ms:Kerajaan Yunani Gameplay There are some who say that salt water is the key to victory on dry land. In Age of Darkness, Greece best exemplifies this spirit. Although it is considered a minor power by virtue of its lack of powerful mechanised land units and somewhat decrepit air force, Greece however is an ideal faction to use, especially if you enjoy seaside excursions. Like Japan, Greece functions best on maps where there are many mountains and plenty of water dividing you from the enemy. Firstly, Greece has the ability to save on timber costs for buildings. This is useful especially in the early game where aircraft is constructed using timber. Secondly, Greece also has tougher buildings which tend to throw out more projectiles at enemies foolish enough to attack you, making them more formidable to attacks by your foes, so if you are pursuing a defensive strategy, you can be assured your cities will help mount a heroic defence whereso needed. The Greek is somewhat primitive, and needs some skill for proper use. For its air force, it only gets the French Br-693 attack plane for bombing, and its mechanised land components only consist of fairly weak tanks — the FT-17, the Vickers 6-ton tank, and rudimentary WW1 units. The most notable Greek units thus far are infantry — the evzones, an elite class of riflemen which can be recruited from the National Assembly; and the Sacred Band commandos are amongst some of the more notable units of the Greek Army. On the waves, however, it is another story. Greece is able to field advanced submarines, making its navy somewhat more relevant especially in the late game. Thus, a Greek player should always attempt to keep to the islands where possible, and to concentrate on amassing a navy at all costs. If land is sparse, who needs armoured cars and tanks, when there is little room to manoeuvre? On the other hand, destroyers, while costly, are fairly available. One destroyer is equal to two heavy tanks, so you can use these alongside the harder-hitting cruisers to bombard enemy troops into submission, while the submarine fleet should be used to destroy carriers, cruisers and capital ships. Unique units Infantry *Rifle infantry: *Assault: Evzones Light Infantry 1-5: they are not that strong, but the range of their guns is something to be extremely feared. Can be upgraded to Stens much later on 6 *Commando: Armed peasants 1-2 => Peasant guerillas 3-4 => Sacred Band Elite *Flamethrower (possible?) Tanks *Light tanks/tankettes: V6T# 2 => M3 Stuart# 3 => M24 Chaffee# 4 *Medium tank: Renault D 2 Artillery *Cannon: QF 18 pdr => QF 25 pdr 4-6 Other vehicles *???? => M20 Combat Utility Car# 3 Special *Armed caravan^ *Armed merchant^ *Flamethrower infantry^ *L3/Lf (requires an L3 chassis, and an auxiliary technology) *SPAD => Quadmont AA Halftrack (supplies troops, has offensive capabilities, upgraded from supply truck) 3 Aircraft *Fighters: Gloster# *Bombers: Potez-25? Breguet 693^ Notes The Potez-25 seems to be common and available to almost all factions as an attack plane/light bomber. Naval units *Submarine National bonuses Heroism: *Buildings except Wonders, and military cost 20% less timber *Stationary Defense Structures like towers, forts fire without garrisoning and fire extra arrows/bullets Trivia Serves as double for Yugoslavia in Domination campaign. Horribly decrepit, with the lowest common denominator of units: Schneiders, FT-17s and biplanes. Category:Minor nations